The cold never bothered me anyway
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: After Zane's death, his "secret students", Sora and Reneya visited to Ninjago. The ninjas told the two girls about Zane. Which is, Sora won't accept Zane is dead. She needs to find out if Zane survived after the tragedy.
1. Chapter 1 Begining

Song: Never say Never - Dangan Ronpa

The three teenagers threw a mud balls at the cyan haired girl. She covered herself and got dirty.

"Look! That stupid girl is a poopy head." The mean girl laughed.

"Please! Stop it!" Reneya cried with her tears.

"Oh shut up!" the mean boy.

The three teenagers continued to throw a mud balls at Reneya. Suddenly, the black haired girl with red highlights slammed a book on the three teenagers' heads.

"YOU MOTHER #$& #S! IF YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR #$$# TO HELL!" Sora shouted.

"So what, $# *^!" the mean girl smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Sora raised her book but suddenly the teacher stopped her.

"You three, you have no rights to bully my students. Go to the Detention room now." said Zane.

"Oh no! Zane-sensei saw us." the mean girl feared.

"It's all your fault." the other girl hissed at her.

"Quiet! Let's go." the mean boy shouted.

The three teenagers left. Reneya is crying and Sora helped her to get up.

"Reneya, we should clean you up." Sora worried.

"Okay." said Reneya and stopped crying.

After that, Zane went to the girls' room but he won't go inside of it. He knocked the door. Sora and Reneya went out and switched their outfits. Zane got a little confuse.

"Um... why you wear Reneya's cloths?" Zane asked Sora.

"Because she wasn't feel comfortable to wear her dirty clothes. So, we switched our clothes." Sora answered.

"Sora, my clothes are dirty. The bullies are going to bully you." said Reneya.

"Edi magtapon ako ng dugo o kahit ano kadiri sa damit nila. (Well, I throw the blood or any gross on their clothes.)" said Sora.

"Reneya, there's an extra clothes at the clinic. Go ask Nya please." Zane smiled.

"Hai, Zane-senpai." Reneya smiled and left.

Zane looked at Sora with serious expression. Sora looked away.

"I heard what you said in tagalog, Sora. You're too cyclonic." he said.

"Of course! I hate bullies. They have no reasons to bully me or my best friend. I will kill them for sure." Sora replied.

"Sora, don't kill them for real. Killing is a crime. Next time, you should report to me about the bullying." said Zane.

"...Okay." Sora answered.

Zane ruffled Sora's hair. He smiled at her.

"And also, helping a friend is better than bullying. You're very kind and helpful." said Zane.

"Hahaha! Zane-senpai!" Sora laughed.

Riiing! Riiing!

Sora woke up by her smartphone at five in the morning. She grew up as a fine woman. Her job is a goddess of Gensoyume. She got up and got her smartphone with a light blue crystal keychain on the bed.

"Geez! I need a rest... Huh?!" Sora noticed Reneya is calling her. She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sora, I need you." Reneya sobbed. She was crying.

"Whoa! Rene, what's wrong? Is someone bully you or some $# ^?" Sora asked and worried.

"No! You need to go to Ninjago quickly." Reneya replied and ended the call.

Sora confused but accepted to go there. She wore her black sleeves shirt, white long sleeves polo shirt, blue jeans and black boots. She folded her sleeves. She went out her room and saw Zaniel, her handsome boyfriend.

"Where are you going, Sora?" he said.

"To Ninjago. My friend called me." Sora answered.

"Can I come?" Zaniel asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Sora smiled. She wants her boyfriend to come with her.

Sora and Zaniel went to Ninjago by teleportation. They saw the silver haired boy with his yukata.

"Excuse me, are you visiting the ninjas?" Zaniel asked.

"Oh! yes." the silver haired boy answered and looked at Sora. "You must be Sora Starbladzer 010, Reneya's best friend and ex-girlfriend."

"Eh?" Zaniel confused.

"Yeah but no offend. This is my boyfriend, Zaniel Azrael. Zaniel, this is Yukina Kazeyoru, Reneya's husband." Sora introduced Zaniel to the silver haired boy named Yukina.

"Nice to meet you, Yukina." Zaniel shook Yukina's hand with a smile.

"It is a pleasure of mine." Yukina smiled. He wondered why Sora knows about him. "How did you know that I was married to Reneya?" he asked to Sora.

"It's a long story. Right now, where's Reneya?" Sora asked and crossed her arms.

"She's at the school. Follow me." Yukina ordered and walked away.

Sora and Zaniel followed him. While they were walking, Sora looked at the surroundings. There were trees and flowers everywhere. She remembered that she's on the picnic with Reneya and Zane. Her flashback was they were eating their meals that they cooked it together.

"Yummy! Zane-senpai's apple pie is the best." Reneya enjoyed eating apple pie.

"Of course it is. He's good at cooking." Sora ate the apple pie.

"Oh! Thank you. I really do love cooking. Reneya's salad is good too." said Zane, eating a slice of bitter melon.

Sora looked at the bitter melon that Zane ate, even Reneya ate it too. "Ampalaya?" she said.

"Huh! What is it?" Reneya asked to Sora.

"You two ate the ampalaya. That bitter melon." Sora pointed at the slices of bitter melon.

"Momordica Chrantia? It's good. Have some, Sora." Zane said.

"Nope, I tasted that before. It's awful." Sora disagreed.

"C'mon! This one is different. It tastes like melon." Reneya smiled.

Zane got a slice of bitter melon with his chopsticks. "Say 'Ah!', Sora."

"Ah?" Sora opened her mouth and Zane put the slice of bitter melon on her chewed it and shocked. She grabbed a cup of orange juice and drank it. Reneya and Zane laughed.

"Reneya, you dirty liar! This bitter melon is bitter!" Sora yelled.

"Well, it's a bitter melon at all." Reneya laughed.

"You should eat this for your health, Sora." Zane smiled.

At the end of the flashback, Sora giggled and Zaniel looked at her, confuse.

"Sora, why are you laughing about?" Zaniel asked.

"I just remembered that Zane-senpai, Reneya and I went to the picnic. I ate the ampalaya and it was bitter." Sora replied.

"Oh! Well, you have a good memory with your senpai." Zaniel liked it.

"We're here." said Yukina.

Sora, Zaniel and Yukina arrived at Sensei Wu's Academy. They entered inside the school. Sora was too curious about why they're here. They entered Zane's room and saw the furnitures covered with white fabric clothes. Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako and P.I.X.A.L. were here and saw them. They surprised that Sora has a new look.

"Oh my gosh! Sora, is that really you? Long time, no see." Nya hugged Sora.

"Glad to see you, Nya." Sora smiled.

"Sora, you were a mini rocker student and now, you're an adult now." said Jay.

"Jay, you're always the funny man." Sora giggled.

"It's nice to see you again, Sora." said Sensei Wu.

"It's an honor to be here, Sensei Wu." Sora bowed with respect to Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon.

"Sensei Wu? It should be Wu-sensei." said Zaniel.

"Whoa! Sora has a boyfriend. He's so cool with scars." said Kai.

"Hello! I'm Zaniel Azrael, Sora's boyfriend." Zaniel greeted politely.

"It's nice to meet you." said Cole.

"Sora brought her boyfriend. I'm glad." said Misako.

"Anyway, where are Zane and Reneya? I think they're cooking for breakfast." Sora asked with a smile.

All of them were frowned and silent except Sora and Zaniel.

"Is there something wrong?" Zaniel asked.

Sora saw Reneya cried and sat on the couch. She went closer and comforted her. She was worried for Reneya.

"Reneya, I'm here." said Sora.

"Sora...Zane is...is..." Reneya cried. She didn't explain it.

"C'mon! Spit it out." said Sora.

"Sora..." P.I.X.A.L. put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"What is it, P.I.X.A.L.?" Sora asked.

"Zane is not here anymore... He's gone." P.I.X.A.L. frowned.


	2. Chapter 2 - When you're gone

Sora shocked with her eyes widened. She heard what P.I.X.A.L. said. That's why the furnitures covered in Zane's room, Reneya called and crying. "Ano?!(What?!)"

"Zane is dead. He sacrificed himself to save Ninjago. He protected us from the Overlord." Kai explained.

"We're very sorry, Sora. We didn't give you the news about this." said Sensei Garmadon.

"You...you must be joking...Haha... Zane is a nindroid. He can't die." Sora refused to believe.

"Sora, this is not a #$^*$ joke. Our senpai is gone. His father died too, you know." Reneya hissed.

"Do you have any proof, like corpse or evidences?" Sora asked.

"Here's the evident!" Yukina showed Zane's broken face to Sora. "He was destroyed and his power is gone. He stopped the evil nindroids by his ice." he said.

Sora shocked as ice. She trembled that Zane is really gone. "Well, I think his body is somewhere else or became a hacked or system. I don't believe this. Zane is still alive. Right, Zaniel?" she looked at Zaniel.

Zaniel didn't say anything. He hugged Sora.

"Zaniel..."

"Sora, I know that you love your senpai so much but... you need to let him go. He's reunited with his dad now." Zaniel answered.

Sora heard and understood what Zaniel said but still didn't believe Zane's death. All of them heard him too. They knew Zane wanted to see his father again.

"Why... You don't believe me..." Sora pushed Zaniel and ran away.

"SORA!" Zaniel shocked but Kai stopped him.

"Just leave her alone. She can't accept Zane's death." said Kai.

"But... Sora..." Zaniel began to worry.

"She needs more time to be alone." said Misako.

Meanwhile, Sora ran outside. She didn't believe that her senpai is dead. She can't accept it. She will not cry. She stopped at the tree where she and Zane trained. Her flashback started they're fighting in training. Sora was keep attacking Zane but Zane dodged it. Sora punched Zane's face. Sora shocked and hurt her fist.

"Ouch! I mean, Sorry Zane-senpai!" said Sora. Zane slipped and kicked Sora's legs. Sora fell on the ground with a 'thud' sound.

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"Apology accepted but no hesitate." Zane gave a hand to help Sora.

"Alright. You're the master." Sora smiled. She grabbed Zane's hand and got up.

Suddenly, Reneya is crying at side of road. Sora and Zane heard her. Sora took her gun and walked to Reneya.

"Reneya, I'm gonna shoot that bully. Where the $# ^ is he?" Sora asked.

"Sora, don't you dare bring that gun." said Zane.

"No... It's Chuchu..." Reneya cried and pointed at the dead cat. The dead cat came out of blood and internal organs. Zane shocked and Sora disgusted.

"I'm sorry for the loss." Zane frowned and hugged Reneya.

"Ew! It was scary that the dog got road kill." said Sora.

"It's my cat, not a dog." said Reneya.

"Yeah! Yeah! We should bury your do- este (I mean), cat at the ground. I'll bring the cat and you two bring a shovel and flowers." Sora suggested and went to the road.

"Alright." Zane and Reneya agreed.

While Zane gets the shovel and Reneya picks some flowers, Sora grabbed a dead cat with tissue and put it on the bag.

"Ew! Yuck! I cannot believe it that I touched the dead cat. Reneya is a coward to get it." she said. She moved the bag of a dead cat on the side of the road. Her small bottle of scented beads fell on the ground. Sora noticed came back to get it. Suddenly, the drunken driver drove so fast and going to crash at Sora.

"SORA!" Zane shouted and ran.

"Eh?" Sora heard him.

The car is almost there but lucky Zane moved Sora away. The car drove away. Sora and Zane were safe. Reneya saw everything what happened. She went closer to them.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine." Zane answered.

"The driver is an #$hole. He didn't learn how to drive. I'm glad that I don't get road kill." said Sora.

"I'm glad you and Zane-senpai were safe. Let's bury Chuchu." said Reneya and left.

"Um...Zane-senpai?" Sora called Zane.

"Yes?" Zane looked at her.

"Salamat.(Thank you.)" Sora blushed.

"Walang anuman. (You're welcome.)" Zane smiled.

Sora, Zane and Reneya prepared a funeral for Chuchu the cat. After they finished the funeral, Reneya put the flowers on the funeral.

"I guess Chuchu is special. She likes it." Zane commented.

"Yes, Chuchu is very loyal and always wants to be with me...Now, she's gone." Reneya began to cry.

"Hey! Rene, don't cry like a cry baby. Chuchu doesn't like it. Besides, she's in cat heaven. Kami-sama always takes care of her." said Sora.

"I guess Chuchu is happy to see her mom." said Reneya.

"Here! This one will cheer you up." Sora gave a small bottle of scented beads to Reneya. Reneya smelled it.

"It's mint. Is that okay for you to give this to me?" Reneya asked.

"Yup! I'll buy it at Gensoyume. Oh! Zane-senpai, what scented beads do you like?" Sora asked.

"Well, anything that you like." Zane answered. He felt sad that he remembered someone.

"Zane-senpai?" Sora noticed.

"Huh! Nothing...It's just... I missed my father." said Zane.

"Your father is always there for you." said Sora. She patted Zane's shoulder.

"Sora, how do you feel that someone passed away?" Zane asked.

The flashback ended. Sora remembered Zane's question.

"Syempre(Of course), Sad and hard to let your loved ones go...Zane-senpai, you're my loved one because you always like my big brother to me and Reneya... Why..." Sora answered. She put out her wristwatch and turned into a big, blue motorcycle. She drove it and went to the New Ninjago City. The song was "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

While Sora went somewhere alone, Reneya stayed at Zane's room. She looked at the picture of Zane, Sora and her on a snow mountain. She remembered that Zane saved her from the cover of snow. She was crying. Yukina hugged her.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

Cole baked pancakes for breakfast. His cooking learned from Zane. He remembered that he burned his pancakes. He's the worst chef. Zane helped Cole for his cooking skill. They worked together. Cole wiped his tears away.

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

Jay invented something. He noticed Zane's toolbox. He remembered that he and his friends discovered that Zane is a robot. Jay is the first one to call Zane a "nindroid". Zane started to fix himself but Jay helped him. Jay kept Zane's toolbox and put it on his closet for his kept sake.

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

Kai was on training. He remembered that he and Zane fought each other as a duel. Kai defeated Zane but he helped him to get up. They sat on the chairs and drank tea together. Kai felt sad. Nya was here and hugged his brother.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

Lloyd looked at the photo album of his journey with his friends. He also remembered that he pranked Zane to make his white ninja suit into pink, and also, learned a spunjitzu. Lloyd showed the photo album to Sensei Garmadon and Misako, his parents.

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

Sensei Wu took a medication. He remembered that Zane is a polite and respectful student to him. They have a strong bond between them.

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

P.I.X.E.L. went to the garden with white roses. She misses Zane so much. She met him at the Borg Industries. Zane cured P.I.X.E.L. from the Overlord's virus and fought to stop the evil nindroids. She remembered that Zane confessed to her. She smiled and thinks that Zane is the sweetest nindroid that she first met.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

Sora is still driving her motorcycle. Her favorite memory with Zane was on her birthday. They danced waltz in the ballroom. She hugged him. Zane smiled and hugged her too. Sora stopped at the Borg Industries.

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

She looked bottom to the top. She parked her motorcycle and went inside to visit Cyrus Borg. At Cyrus's laboratory, Cyrus was reading a book and saw Sora's arrival. He rolled his wheel chair.

"Why hello, Ms. Starbladzer." Cyrus smiled and shook Sora's hand.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Professor Cyrus. How did you know me?" Sora asked and shook Cyrus' hand.

"P.I.X.E.L. told me. You're Zane's student. Come! Take a seat." Cyrus requested and called the maid robot.

"Arigato, Professor Cyrus. Your lab is great. I'm going to charge my smartphone." said Sora. She took out her smartphone and charger. She plugged both at the electric current. Suddenly, her smartphone is upgrading and finished. Sora noticed and curious that her smartphone upgraded something. She ignored it and sat on the couch.

"I heard that the ninjas called you here to join the funeral of Zane." said Cyrus.

"Yes, he's my senpai. He's older than me and Reneya. Well, he's one hundred years old." Sora giggled. The couch shook her. Sora shocked. "Eek!"

"Ms. Starbladzer, are you alright?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh! This is a new massage couch that you made." Sora laughed a little.

"Um... yes, is it on?" Cyrus asked.

"Let me see..." Sora checked the switch of the massage couch. She figured out that it was off. "Nope, it's off."

"Hmm... that's strange. There's something wrong. I'll check it later." said Cyrus, curious.

The maid robot brough a two cups of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies on the tray. She placed it on the table. Sora and Cyrus were drinking a hot chocolate.

"It's delicious." Sora commented.

"I know but I told the maid robot to make a tea and a slice of vanilla cakes but this one is fine. I really like the flavor." Cyrus ate a cookie.

Sora dipped a cookie into the hot chocolate and ate it."Technically, it tastes like Zane's cookies..." She noticed and realized that the cookies made cheer her up.

"Zane can cook. Wow! I didn't know." Cyrus smiled.

"Yes, he's good at cooking." said Sora.


	3. Chapter 3 - The past of two girls

While Sora and Cyrus were chatting, back at Sensei Wu's academy, Zaniel helped Yukina, Kai and Cole to clean the dojo. He was still worried about Sora. Yukina noticed him.

"Oi! Zaniel, Are you worried about your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Eh! Yeah, Sora will come back soon." Zaniel replied. He looked at Kai and Cole. "Kai, Cole, how did Zane, Reneya and Sora first met?" he asked.

"Oh! They met at the monastery. Sensei Wu brought Sora and Reneya since they were kids." Kai explained.

While Kai told the story about them, the flashback started that Sensei and the two girls arrived at the monastery. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane bowed to their master.

"Sensei Wu, you have a visitors." said Cole.

"The girls are so cute just like Nya." Jay cooed.

"Yes, we have a new students." said Sensei Wu.

"New students? Are they chosen by the golden weapons?" Kai asked.

"No but they are special. They studied at Battle Frame Elementary School. They need to learn about ninjitzu." said Sensei Wu. He introduced to Sora and Reneya.

"This is Reneya Yuukishiro. She is eight years old." Sensei Wu pointed to Reneya.

"Konnichiwa." Reneya greeted and bowed to the older students.

"And to the other one is-Hmm! Where's Sora?" Sensei Wu wondered.

Sora, who looks like an eight-year-old girl, was at the right of the wall and saw a skeleton soldier. She threw the rock at him. The skeleton soldier broke into pieces. All of them saw her actions.

"Whoa!" Cole shocked.

"Haha! The skeleton defeated by an eight-year-old girl." Jay laughed.

"Actually, I'm eleven now." said Sora.

Jay gasped. D:

"What's your name?" Zane asked.

"I'm Sora Starbladzer 010. Nice to meet you." Sora smiled cheerfully.

"Sora? It's a pretty name. It matches to your light blue eyes." Zane smiled.

"Wow! Thank you." Sora giggled.

Sensei Wu, the four ninjas and two girls started training. Sensei Wu told the four ninjas that who will train the two girls while he's on an important journey. In two days later, Zane went to bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't notice that Cole is on the toilet, reading his newspaper.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Cole hissed.

"Oh! Good morning, Cole." Zane greeted.

"Kuya Zane, Are you-" Sora went inside bathroom but shocked to see Cole. "WAH! Kuya Zane, you shouldn't be here." she pulled Zane's hand and went out of the bathroom.

"Huh! What does 'kuya' means?" Zane asked.

"Kuya means 'brother'. I'm from Philippines." Sora answered.

"Oh! And why you pull me out of the bathroom?" Zane asked.

"Well...Um... You noticed that Cole is...um... pooping. His poop is stinky. You're going to die there." said Sora.

The flashback ended. Zaniel, Yukina and Kai burst their laughter. Cole's face is red.

"S-shut up! That's not it!" Cole shouted.

"But it was funny!Hahaha!" Kai laughed. Cole whacked on Kai's head with his fist. Kai knocked out.

"Jeez! The real first met was Zane defeated Sora." said Cole.

"Huh! Did Sora turn evil or brain wash?" Zaniel shocked and asked at the same time.

"Nope, Sensei Wu told us that." Cole explained the real story.

The flashback started before Cole is going to the bathroom.

"Say WHAT?!" the four ninjas shocked.

"Yes, your challenge is to defeat Sora. If you win, she will be your student." said Sensei Wu.

"But, Sensei, Sora is still young." said Kai.

"Still young or old, doesn't matter. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Sora smiled.

"Um...okay." Jay agreed.

"Now, the training begins." Sensei Wu began the training.

The battle song is "Diamond Shotgun" by Chicosci

Blow out the candles

Dust off the knives we fight

Say a prayer for us

They call us The Forgotten

Let's cross all their lines

We'll be the thorn in their side

A hail of bullets

We stand tall stand tall

Jay will go first. He ran and going to grab Sora without harm but Sora dodged it. She pulled Jay and threw him in the ground. She pushed her point finger at Jay's back.

Fly black hearts

Into the sky

We're never meant to fall

And we'll touch all the lost stars

"Freeze!" Sora used her power of creation to stop Jay moving. Jay can't move a muscle.

"Oh no! I can't move! Guys, this girl is dangerous." Jay warned them.

"Oh really! Prove it." Cole smirked.

We're ghosts so they say

Just burn their truths to the ground

We're marching on and on

We're not ones to run away

So we hold hands

And watch the setting of their sun

Break the silence

Diamond shotgun

From the top of our lungs

No time to waste

We're gonna shout it out

We're gonna shout it out

He grabbed a bo staff and hits on Sora but Sora grabbed a bo staff and blocked Cole's attack. They were fighting with their bo staffs. Cole used his earth power to control rocks and throwing at Sora like bullets.

Fly black hearts

Into the sky

We're never meant to fall

And we'll touch all the lost

Start to see start to feel

Fly black hearts

Into the sky

We're never meant to fall

And we'll touch all the lost stars

Sora spins her bo staff very fast and blocked the rocks. She got her smokebomb from her pocket and threw at the ground. The smokebomb came out into a big fog. Cole can't see or find Sora because of the fog.

"Hey! That's cheating! Where are you?!" Cole hissed.

Sora was behind Cole's back and touched it. "Freeze!" she said. Cole can't move his body. He froze like a statue. The fog faded away. Sensei Wu, Kai, Zane and Reneya surprised that Sora defeated Jay and Cole. She spins her bo staff and pointed at them.

Lock and load

Baby let's go

Lock and load

Baby let's go

Lock and load

Baby let's go, let's go!

"Smokebomb is a part of a secret weapon of a ninja." Sora smiled.

"Told ya!" Jay shouted at Cole.

"Now, it's my turn, girly!" Kai shouted and held his sword of fire. He ran towards to Sora.

Sora blocks with her bo staff but eventually, Kai sliced it with flame into two. Sora stepped backwards. Kai slashes but Sora dodged it. The fight is getting hotter. Kai is going to slash her legs but Sora jumped and back flipped. She landed on the ground. Kai sensed it and slashes at her but Sora held Kai's fire blade of his sword. Sora didn't burn her hands. Kai shocked.

Fly black hearts

Into the sky

We're never meant to fall

And we'll touch all the lost

Start to see start to feel

Fly black hearts

Into the sky

We're never meant to fall

And we'll touch all the lost stars

"Sora can't feel the flames." Kai discovered.

"Freeze!" Sora froze Kai. He is now frozen like samurai statue.

"Wow! Kai, you will be the new model of the year." Jay laughed.

"Aw man!" Kai got mad.

"That's all of them, Sensei Wu. I want some ice-Sadali lang! (Wait a minute!) Where's the white one?" Sora wondered. She noticed that Zane is the only one left.

The shuriken threw and froze Sora into ice. Fortunately, Zane is at the top of the roof top. His shuriken flew back to Zane. He caught it.

"Well, it seems that your power is obsolete...but you need more practice. Unfreeze my friends." said Zane.

"Mada... Tatakai wa hajimatta bakaridesu. (Not yet... The battle is only just begun.) BREAKING FREE!" Sora broke the ice and jumped. She was landing on the roof top, same place as Zane.

"Let's do this. Lady's first." Zane smiled.

Sora ran towards and punches Zane but Zane dodged it. They were fighting at the rooftop. Sensei Wu and Reneya saw them. Reneya began to worry.

"Sensei Wu, I know the boys are good but Sora can't be a dangerous and powerful person." said Reneya.

"True but Sora doesn't want to kill the humans. Zuliana told me that she's shy and kind girl but scared of hurting innocent people. She was chosen to be a goddess." said Sensei Wu.

"I understand that." Reneya watched as Sora and Zane on a fight.

Lock and load

Baby let's go

Lock and load

Baby let's go

Lock and load

Lock and load!

Sora and Zane landed on the ground and panting. Sora is going to kick Zane but Zane dodged it. Sora accidentally bumped on the wall. Zane ran and pushed Sora gently. He held Sora's hands and looked into her light blue eyes. Sora and Zane looked each other. Reneya wants to stop them.

"Fine! Unfreeze!" Sora shouted and unfroze Kai, Jay and Cole. She blushed at Zane.

Kai, Cole and Jay were freed by Sora's freeze. They're moving and cheering.

"Woohoo! I can move again." Jay does the car wheel.

"Yehey!" Kai and Cole hugged and jumped but suddenly realized that they do that. They pushed each other with disgrace.

"Eeeew! Why we do that?!" they said.

"The battle is finally over. Congratulation! Zane, Sora is your new student." said Sensei Wu.

"Man! I'm defeated by him." Sora sighed.

"Sora, your powers might be precarious but it was useful to save human kind. You were amazing." Zane smiled.

Sora smiled him back. She really like Zane what he said.

"I am honour to be your student, Zane-senpai." Sora bowed to her senpai. Zane bowed to her.

"If Sora is Zane's student now, what about Reneya?" Jay asked.

All of them looked at Reneya. Reneya is very nervous and hugged Zane.

"I considered choosing Zane." said Reneya.

The flashback ended.

"ZANE IS A CHICK MAGNET!" Zaniel and Yukina shocked.


	4. Chapter 4 - After lunch

"Hehehe! They have a crush on him, even his fan girls. Now, they're like siblings because he has a love life." said Cole.

"Well, Reneya and Sora are your lovers now." said Kai.

"So, Wait! Sora and Reneya have a crush on him, haven't they?" Zaniel got curious.

"Yeah, they have. Nya and Misako know it. Reneya has a wild crush on him but Zane was very close to Sora. They hang out each other while Reneya was busy as a tribe leader. Sora visits us every month or year." said Kai.

"At least, Reneya was with me." Yukina smiled.

"That means Sora and Zane liked each other." Zaniel frowned.

"Zane and I love each other as siblings. His dad died two times." said Sora, walked in.

"Sora!" Zaniel was happy and hugged her. "I am so sorry what I did. I don't know how to say."

"It's alright. I was overreacted." Sora hugged him back.

"Sora, you're back. Reneya and Misako were cooking for lunch." said Kai.

"Oh! They're at the kitchen. Zaniel, you're good at cooking, right? You can make cream puffs." Sora smiled.

"Okay. It will be a desert. I'll go then." Zaniel smiled and left.

While he left to help Reneya and Misako, Sora sighed.

"Glad he didn't know about my past." said Sora.

"Is Zane your ex BF?" Yukina asked.

"Huh! No, we act brother and sister." Sora answered.

"Okay." Yukina left the room.

"We know that you and Zane had something that we don't want to tell." said Kai.

"Yeah... Let's not to remember that." said Sora.

In the dining room, Sora, Zaniel, Yukina, Reneya, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and Misako ate their lunch. After they finished lunch, they enjoyed eating cream puffs that Zaniel made.

"Hmm! This is delicious. Zaniel, I didn't know you can cook." said Nya.

"Yes, I work as a chef at my friend's work." said Zaniel.

"Gosh! You can be the great chef, Zane." Jay smiled.

"JAY! You called Zaniel 'Zane'. You can't use our friend's name." Kai hissed.

"What!" Jay shocked.

"My friends call me 'Zane'. My other nicknames are Zan, Zany and Zan-zan. You can call me 'Zan-zan', if you want to." Zaniel smiled.

"Oh! Zan-zan!" Jay cheered.

"Sora, Reneya, what's your job?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm the Majo tribe leader. It's like a commander and having a war to fight from Tribe Lands." Reneya answered.

"You have a war. Who are you fighting for?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Any tribes are evil." Reneya replied.

"And also humans called themselves, Jug Eum." said Yukina.

All of them starred at Yukina.

"Yukina, you shouldn't say that. They're humans." said Reneya.

"But they aren't Jug Eum, are they?" said Yukina.

"What's Jug Eum?" Misako asked.

"Jug Eum are the humans that kill tribe people. They kill witches, angels, serpents and other creatures." Yukina explained.

"Okay...We understand now." said Jay, trembling that he's afraid of Yukina.

"That's violent. It's horrible." Sensei Garmadon frowned.

"But don't worry, you're not part of the Jug Eum." said Yukina.

"So, no harm. We won't kill you." Reneya smiled.

"...Riiiiight...Sora, what about you?" Jay looked away and focused on Sora.

"I'm a goddess of Gensoyume and the commander of the demon slayers."Sora answered.

"Really? The demon slayers slay demons." said Kai.

"Ah huh! Our important rule is not to kill humans because they were the part of Kami-sama's creations." said Sora.

"Phew!" Jay felt relax.

"What if they have crimes?" Yukina asked.

"They put them into jail like normal humans do. If the psychopaths gone nuts in many crimes, dead or repent." Sora sipped her glass of orange juice.

"That was normal humans do." said Cole.

"Anyway, where's P.I.X.A.L.?" Sora asked.

"She's at Borg Industries. She helped Cyrus to make something special." Sensei Wu replied.

"Oh! I think he needs her." said Sora.

"We better get back to training." said Kai.

Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd went to the training room. Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and Misako are chatting. Zaniel and Yukina were playing video games. Sora, Reneya and Nya have a girls' talk.

"Did you try the perfect match maker?" Reneya asked to Nya.

"Yup! I tried that to the Borg Industries." Nya replied.

"So, what's the result? Still Jay." Sora guessed.

"Sora and I knew that you two get along." said Reneya.

"Apparently no, the result is Cole. He's my perfect match." said Nya.

"What the heck! That's not true. The love machine is broken." Reneya commented.

"Well, I don't know but Cole is a nice person. I rather like them two." said Nya.

"For me, I don't trust that machine." Reneya hissed about the perfect match maker.

"Me either. I probably follow the holy Kami-sama and my heart. I think there's some blue...prints..." Sora realized something on her mind. She knows that Dr. Julien, Zane's father, has blueprints about how to build Zane. She stood up. "Excuse me! I need to go." she left.

"Go? Go where?" Reneya confused and Nya shrugged.

Sora walked at the hall. She was thinking that Zane comes back to life.

'Yes! Blueprints are the answers. I knew Zane will not die...But... If I tell anybody... they won't trust me... Nevermind! I'll do it myself alone.' Sora stopped at the training hall.

Kai, Jay and Cole were in training but Lloyd was standing there. Dareth, the "brown ninja" and takes charge of the students, went in and talked to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, why are you standing there?" Dareth asked.

"Hi, Dareth... It's different... without Zane." Lloyd frowned.

"There were five of you and minus one equals four. Yup... I miss Zane. Why he did that?" Dareth sobbed.

"Because he sacrificed himself to save us all. His motto was "protect the others that the others can't protect themselves". That was his dad told him." said Kai.

"However, he was happy that we saved. Still, it's sad." said Jay.

"That's what ninja never quits." said Cole.

"I swear! I will become a brown ninja and protect the innocent lives." said Dareth with the ninja pose.

Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd stayed in silent.

"Woohoo! You can be a brown ninja!" Jay cheered for Dareth.

Sora began to leave.

"Dareth is going to be a real brown ninja in season four and Zane-senpai will be back." she whispered.

"Hey! Sora! Oi!" Zaniel shouted and ran over to Sora. He's panting by running.

"Zan-zan, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Here to ask you where are you going." said Zaniel.

"Somewhere that I need to go. Hang out with the ninja dudes." said Sora.

Zaniel grabbed Sora's hand to not let her go. Sora looked at Zaniel with his serious face.

"Is it about your senpai?" Zaniel asked.

"..." Sora has no comment.

Zaniel went closer to Sora's ear. "It's alright. I know they don't believe you but I'm always believe." he whispered.

"So, you're coming or not?" Sora asked.

"I absolutely coming with you." Zaniel smiled.

"And where do you think you're going?" Reneya arrived and asked. Yukina was with her.

"...Dating with my boyfriend." Sora answer was really true but lied.

"Sora, we love Zane as our big brother. Where are you really going?" Reneya asked with mercy.

"To Birchwood forest, where his father's grave." Sora answered with a truth.

"Alright. I'm with you." said Reneya.

Sora was driving on a motorcycle and Zaniel was riding it. While Reneya and Yukina ran with a super human speed. Sora turned on music. The music is "Let it go" Demi Lovato version.

"You really like that song." said Reneya.

"It's from a famous movie, Frozen." said Sora.


	5. Chapter 5 - To Birchwood Forest

Sora, Zaniel, Reneya and Yukina were arrived at Birchwood Forest. Sora wore her long, brown coat and red scarf. The others were already wear winter clothes. They saw a grave. Sora has a bouquet of white daises and put them on the grave. Reneya went closer to Sora. The girls looked at the grave. It was written "Here lies Dr. Julien the tinker. May the rest in peace."

"Hiya Dr. J. It's nice to see you again." said Sora, talking to Dr. Julien's grave.

"Sora, do you remember this?" Reneya asked with a sad tone.

"Yup..." Sora answered. She remembered that Dr. Julien died on his bed because of his old age. Zane cried and hugged him. Sora and Reneya tried to comfort Zane but Kai stopped them and told them that he needs a time alone. At the day of Dr. Julien's funeral, Zane, Reneya and Sora starred at the grave. Reneya shivered by the cold. Sora took off her scarf and put on Reneya's neck. Reneya smiled at Sora. Zane noticed that Sora is smiling but shivering by the cold. He took off his scarf and put on Sora's neck. Sora felt warm by him. They hugged each other.

"It was sad moments." said Sora.

"I think Zane-senpai is happy to see him again." Reneya began to shiver.

"You should bring a scarf." Sora took off her red scarf and put it on Reneya's neck.

"Thank you." Reneya thanked Sora.

"Yo! There's a metal door in this tree." said Zaniel. He was pointing at the metal tree.

"That's Zane's dad's workshop. Let's go inside." Sora replied. She opened the tree. They went inside and go downstairs. Zaniel and Yukina were amazed.

"Whoa! It's old but amazing." Yukina commented.

"A tree in the outside but house in the inside." Zaniel chuckled.

Sora was looking at the cabinets, closet and table. She found nothing. She opened the drawer and found the blueprints of Zane.

"Sucess! Found it!" Sora cheered.

"Blueprints of Zane-senpai? Why you want to find it? What the! Are you going bring Zane-senpai back to life?!" Reneya shocked. She figured it out that Sora was making a crazy idea.

"What about you? You know that I can make people back to life or someone can build him." said Sora.

"I know but... can we agree with this?" Reneya asked.

"... It depends of our friends, Rene. They want Zane-senpai back or go to his father. I don't know." Sora frowned.

Sora's smart phone is ringing. She took out her phone. Reneya noticed Sora's light blue crystal pendant hanged on her smartphone.

"You're still holding that." Reneya held her light blue crystal necklace. "I believe we miss him."

"We all miss Zane-senpai." said Sora. She answered on her smartphone. "Hello?"

The caller is not answering. It lends in blank. Sora puts her smartphone in her pocket.

"Awkward... Let's go to Borg Industries. Professor Cyrus is the one who built P.I.X.A.L. So, he can create Zane-senpai." said Sora.

"I don't like P.I.X.A.L. but I like Borgy. He's a kind person and good at inventions." Reneya cheered.

"I'm good at inventions too, you know." Yukina commented.

"Don't be jealous. We're permanent together. You're my husband." Reneya pouted.

"Enough the fight! We should get going." said Sora. She looked at Zaniel, taking pictures of 's staffs.

"Oh! We're leaving already? Sure, after I take a picture all of you." said Zaniel.

"Not interesting." said Yukina. Reneya pulled Yukina.

"We want to join." Reneya puts his camera on the table and set a timer. The four of them took a picture. After taking a picture, they went outside Dr. Julien's workshop. Sora and Zaniel ride on the motorcycle. Sora looked at Dr. Julien's grave.

'Dr. Julien, I need your blueprints. I'll return it after make Zane alive again.' She drove her motorcycle.

Sora, Zaniel, Reneya and Yukina arrived at the Borg Industries but there's a sound of terrible terror.

It was the evil nindroids, attacking the building.

"Oh my glob! Nindroids are alive!" Sora shocked.

"I-i-i-I thought they're gone." said Reneya.

"They're attacking the Borg Industries. Let's catch them all." Yukina was ready and holding his daggers.

"What are you, Ash Ketchup?" Zaniel chuckled. He's targeting the nindroids with his bow and lighting arrows.

"Let's help Professor Borg and P.I.X.A.L." said Reneya with her tessen.

"It's KILLING TIME!" Sora smirked with her katana.

(Gravity – Urbandub)

Sora, Zaniel, Yukina and Reneya attacked the evil nindroids. The evil nindroids are so many but the good guys can handle it. Sora and Reneya sliced the evil nindroids. Yukina stabbed them and Zaniel shot them with his lighting arrows. All the good guys fought them. At the laboratory, P.I.X.A.L. protected Cyrus and killed the evil nindroids with her blade. Cyrus was shocked because the evil nindroids are alive.

"Why are they alive?! They annihilated by Zane's sacrifice!" Cyrus shouted.

"How it is possible? They got exterminated." said P.I.X.A.L.

While P.I.X.A.L. was fighting the evil nindroids, Sora, Zaniel, Yukina and Reneya went inside the Borg Industries and killed many evil nindroids as possible.

"You guys go ahead to save Professor Cyrus. Give this to Cyrus. I'll destroy them!" Sora shouted and gave the blueprints to Zaniel.

"Sure thing! Be careful, Choco mint." Zaniel nodded.

Zaniel, Reneya and Yukina went to the laboratory to save Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L. and left Sora alone. Sora removed her brown coat and charged her darkness power in her fist. The evil nindroids went closer, closer and closer. They're going to attack.

"KURAI OSHIOKI!(DARK PUNISHMENT!)" Sora punched on the floor and the dark blasted the evil nindroids. The evil nindroids were destroyed.

'They told me that the nindroids are gone for good before Zane sacrificed. Why they're here?' Sora was thinking. She looked at the evil nindroid. She turned it on the back of the evil nindroid but there's no eletric eel, only a chip sucked in. She took out the chip and checked it. The chip has a dark aura and demon symbol on the front. Sora shocked and figured it out.

"No! It can't be!" Sora shouted.

Back at the laboratory, the evil nindroids defeated by Zaniel, Reneya, Yukina and P.I.X.A.L. Cyrus was safe. He rolled towards them.

"Thank you for saving me and P.I.X.A.L. I tried to call the ninjas but the nindroids stopped me. I'm glad you were here." Cyrus smiled.

"Glad you two are safe and sound." Reneya was very happy that Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L. were still alive.

"Yes but we have no idea where the nindroids come from." said Cyrus.

"I'll check on Sora." Zaniel ran back to the elevator and went down to ground floor. He noticed that Sora wasn't there. He went outside to see Sora's motorcycle but it was at the parking zone.

"If the motorcycle is there, where's Sora?" Zaniel wondered.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sora VS the Overlord

Meanwhile... The screen sets on. The mysterious person laughed.

"Greetings, ninjas! You discovered my chip from the nindroids. Since the white ninja destroyed me, the Overlord. I am still survived. The nindroids are going to destroy you all. Have a bad day!" the file was finished. Sora put her smartphone in her pocket. She was riding Sacrifice, the fire and ice plasma dragon. (Drumming song - Florence and The Machine)

"The Overlord behind for all this. That crappy $# * wants the ninjas to come this place. " Sora hissed. Sora and Sacrifice stopped at the unknown tower. Sora stood up on Sacrifice.

"Sacrifice, you better go. I'll stop the nindroids." Sora jumped and fell. She looked at the ground and saw the evil nindroids. She revealed her blasters and blasted the evil nindroids. The evil nindroids got hit and the others rushed to attack Sora. Sora landed on the ground. She changed her blasters into chain saw. She slashed, sliced and killed many evil nindroids as many as fast as possible. She ran to the top of the boss room. The evil nindroids were after her and surrounded. Sora won't give up. She jumped, dodged, blocked and attacked all the evil nindroids. After fighting the evil nindroids, Sora was finally made it to the room that the boss is hidden. She kicked the door and went inside of the room. The mysterious guy with a black coat turned to Sora. He hid his head with his hood. Sora was breathing because of the run.

"Well, well, well, you killed my nindroids but you're not invited into this occasion." said the mysterious guy.

"Yeah right! Like I was a party destroyer at all. You only invite the ninjas so that you will trap them. You failed. I'm here to stop you and your nindroids. I'll punish you!" Sora shouted. Her chain saw disappeared. Sora ran and punches the mysterious guy but he grabbed her punch.

"Punish me?! Like punish me for killing Zane?! You're so stubborn." The mysterious guy pushed Sora. He's going to kick her but Sora dodged it.

"SHUT UP! $# *^!" Sora shouted. Sora and the mysterious guy kept on fighting. They were punching, kicking, blocking, dodging and so on martial arts they do. The mysterious guy was throwing a huge jumped over the table but it was hit on the right foot. She back flipped and landed on the ground. Her right foot got pain. Sora felt it pretty bad but avoided it. She looked up at the mysterious guy. The mysterious guy walked forward. Sora ran and punched him. The mysterious guy fell on the ground. Sora caught him on his coat and going to punch him again. The hood of the mysterious guy removed. Sora shocked that the mysterious guy was Zane. She won't believe that Zane turned him evil but only she knew that the Overlord controlled him. The techno tentacles wrapped Sora's hands and feet quickly and raised her in the air.

"$# * YOU, OVERLORD!" Sora hissed. The techno tentacles electric shocked her. Sora screamed in pain.

"I see... you must be Sora Starbladzer 010, Zane's former student and goddess of Gensoyume. You are a rebel." the Overlord smirked.

"Ugh! Why...Why you used Zane-senpai's body?!" Sora asked.

"Ah, this! After the pathetic nindroid destroyed me, I took his dead body and used it for moving my entire body." said the Overlord.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR BODY! IT'S ZANE'S BODY!" Sora shouted. The Overlord has a remote and pushed the buttom to zap Sora. Sora got electric shock and screamed.

"You're so annoying to shout at me...but your voice of pain feels much better." the Overlord smirked. Sora felt weak and can't say anything. The Overlord looked at her. "So, you're still alive because you're an immortal. I guess you need to listen what I'm saying." he walked away from Sora.

"Did you notice the chips? The demon gave it to me. She was very brilliant person." the Overlord explained and showed the chip to Sora.

Sora gasped that her ultimate enemy, Velan was behind all this. "You mean that $# *ing $# *% Velan?" she got angry.

"Correct! You knew her, don't you?" the Overlord smirked.

"She's my worst enemy. What is your plan?" Sora asked.

"To use all nindroids and rule the entire world. The powers of the ninjas will never stop me! Hahahahahahaha!" the Overlord laughed evilly.

Sora was outrage what he said. She looked around to find to stop the disaster. She saw a satellite at the highest level. 'That's the one that contacted the chips and controlled the nindroids.' she thought in her mind.

"I almost forgot. I need your power." the Overlord smirked.

"You can't take my powers. Your stupid machine won't affect me." Sora hissed.

The Overlord turned on the saw disc tentacles machines. Sora got frightened.

"Aw! You scared. Velan told me that your blood and suffer are the only things to get your power." the Overlord grinned. The saw disc tentacles went closer to Sora.

"+%÷ ! I need to get rid of this." Sora tried to remove herself but the electric tentacles were too tight. The saw disc tentacles are going to cut Sora's body but suddenly it's stopped. The room went black out. The electric tentacles released Sora. Sora was free and escaped from the Overlord. She hid at the elevator and pressed the buttom to the highest level. The elevator door closed and Sora sat on the floor. The elevator moved up. Sora sighed and checked her smartphone. She noticed that her smartphone's screen blurred and went back to normal. Sora got curious about the screen.

"I think my phone is broken or having a virus." said Sora. She looked at the light blue crystal keychain.

The flashback started at the cherry blossom. Zane, Reneya and Sora sat on the ground. The cherry blossom petals fell on Zane's hand. Sora was making a white and light blue loom bracelet.

"You know... I think you two grow up and got graduated. I guess you don't need me anymore." said Zane.

"What are you saying, Zane-senpai? We still need you." said Reneya.

"Reneya's right. We want to spend time with you. You are my big bro to me." said Sora.

"Actually, to us." Reneya corrected her.

"Alright... If you're graduated, what job do you want?" Zane asked.

"I'm going to be a tribe leader." Reneya answered.

"Wow! I guess you have leadership. You're going to be an excellent leader." Zane smiled.

"Not really but I'll do my best to help the tribe people." Reneya blushed.

"For me, I already have a job." said Sora.

"Really! What is it?" Reneya asked.

"Goddess and commander of demon slayers." Sora answered.

"Whoa! I'm happy for you but... Is that okay for you to do that job? I mean, you always get hurt." Reneya worried about Sora's conditions.

"It's fine. I'm immortal and I can't die. Zane-senpai, here." Sora added a snow flake charm at the white and light blue loom bracelet. She gave it to Zane. "Reneya chose the charm and I did the loom bracelet. My fingers got pain in the #$ but I used ballpens if my fingers are really hurt." she smiled.

"It's adorable. Thank you!" Zane wore the loom bracelet that Sora and Reneya gave to him. He smiled and gave two necklaces with light blue crystal pendants to Sora and Reneya.

"I hope you like it. It's a graduation gift." he said.

Reneya and Sora were happy and wore the necklaces that Zane gave to them.

"It's beautiful. Thanks." said Reneya and hugged Zane.

"I guess we're both cheap." said Sora. The three laughed.

"Technically, I made it by my ice powers. Don't worry, it's a gem now. It's not going to melt." said Zane.

"Ooooooh!" Sora and Reneya replied.

The flashback ended. Sora starred at her light blue crystal keychain. She remembered the loom bracelet that she made for Zane.

"I wondered Zane's wearing it." Sora sighed. Her cellphone suddenly rang. She answered the call. "Yo, wha'sup?"

"Sora, where were you? The ninjas and I are heading at the tower that the Overlord is going to kill us." Zaniel called.

"Is that Sora? Turn on the loud speaker." said Kai.

"Already on it." Zaniel replied.

"Guys, did Zane still the loom bracelet that Reneya and I made?" Sora asked.

"Sora, we're all serious here. Where are you?" Cole asked.

"Answer me first or I won't answer yours." said Sora.

"He wore that before sacrifice himself. Yes, I saw that." Nya answered.

"Sora, is there a weapon in that loom bracelet?" Zaniel asked.

"No, just a normal gift for Zane. I'm at the tower but it's a false alarm. Just don't go there. I love you, Zaniel." Sora hung up the call. (After the Blackout – The Fold)

_After the Blackout, there was darkness in the streets_

_The only light for miles and miles shined artificially_

_It looks like tech this time, no way to mess the lack of spine_

_Don't mess with Ninjago 'cause we'll get you every time_

Meanwhile, she heard voices of the evil nindroids. Her leg got hurt but she ignored it and stood up. She jumped and kicked the door at the ceiling. The door from the ceiling was open. Sora went out of the elevator and closed the door.

_The lights came on, brighter than ever before_

_Can you see them shine?_

_Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

_Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!_

_Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

The evil nindroids opened the elevator. They discovered that Sora disappeared. Sora threw a time bomb inside the elevator and climbed up to the ladder quickly. The elevator exploded, even the evil nindroids were destroyed. Sora reached the final elevator door and crashed open with her chain saw. She arrived at the room of the highest level. The satellite was at the middle. Sora went closer to it.

"You think you're getting away, aren't you?" Sora heard the Overlord's words. She looked behind.

"This satellite is compassionless. You can't destroy this. Do you have a hope to bring Zane back to life?

Do you think you can do it yourself? All the answers, no. It's hopeless." the Overlord smirked.

_After the Blackout, I could finally see_

_I knew the day would come when I would defend my home city_

_It looks like now's the time, that we should stand up for the fight_

_This blackout's over and I'm ready for the light_

"You're wrong! Zane will back to life. He is not a human. He can be a hacker to stop your baleful plan. I don't want any of my friends to get killed from you. I'm a goddess and I will fight to protect the innocent people. I'll stop this tragedy... for my friends, my boyfriend...and for Zane." Sora does her fighting position. She felt the cold inside the room.

"Well, you do know it's very cold here. The temperature is very low. You're not the ninja of ice to handle this." the Overlord smirked and charged his dark power.

Sora avoided the cold. "I'm not an ice ninja... but Zane teached me a lot of things. The cold never bothered me anyway. Man! I'm like Queen Elsa from Frozen." said Sora. The Overlord blasted with his dark power and Sora dodged it. She threw her shurikens at the Overlord but the Overlord blocked it with his ice shield.

"By the way, I still have ice power after the white ninja died." the Overlord smirked and ran toward Sora.

_The lights came on, brighter than ever before_

_Can you see them shine?_

_Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

_Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!_

_Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

He punched but Sora dodged it. Sora kicked but the Overlord blocked it. They were fighting using martial arts. Sora punches the Overlord left and right but the Overlord dodged it. He kicked Sora's tummy and bumped at the wall. Sora stood up and revealed her machine gun. She shot at the Overlord. The Overlord dodged and ran away from Sora's machine gun.

"I thought you're ninja!" said the Overlord.

"I learned ninja skills but I also learned any weapons." Sora smirked and changed her machine gun into a katana. She slashed and the Overlord blocked it with his ice sword. They looked each other face-to-face. They're slashing, blocking and dodging. The Overlord is going to slice Sora but Sora blocked it. Suddenly, the Overlord has an ice shard and stabbed Sora's left upper leg. Sora felt the pain of her left upper leg and right foot. She pushed the Overlord away and removed the ice shard. Her left upper leg is bleeding. The Overlord smirked and gave Sora a dark flaming blast. Sora blocked it with her light shield.

_After the Blackout (x3)_

_After the Blackout, I am ready for the light!_

_The lights came on, brighter than ever before_

_Can you see them shine?_

_Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

_Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!_

_Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!_

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"Give up, Sora!" the Overlord blasted her, even stronger. Sora got hit and bumped at the wall. She slided down. She tried to get up but the Overlord kicked Sora's tummy. She got hurt and coughed.

"Poor little girl, this is the end of you..." the Overlord used his ice and dark powers to make a spear. He pointed the spear at Sora. "Any last word?" he asked with a smirk.

"Here's my last word." Sora gave the Overlord a bad sign. "$# * you!"

"You're a naughty girl." said the Overlord. He's going to stab Sora but stopped. Sora's smartphone vibrated with a sonic wave. The Overlord dropped the spear and hurt his head.

"Argh! What's that?!" the Overlord groaned.

Sora checked her smartphone. It was vibrating and hacking the Overlord.

'My phone! I think that will stop the satellite.' She pushed the Overlord away and ran to the satellite. She's typing on her smartphone. She hacked the systems and signals of the evil nindroids. All shut them down. Sora changed her katana into a chain saw. She sliced the satellite. The satellite destroyed. Sora can breathe deeply.

"It's over...Gah!" Sora was stabbed her neck by the Overlord's blade.

"You can die already." the Overlord hissed. He removed it.

"I'm an immortal. So... I CAN'T DIE!" Sora punched the Overlord with her smartphone and pressed enter to hack the Overlord.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the Overlord shouted in the end. He got electric shock and shut down for good. The Overlord left Zane's body. Sora carried Zane's body.

"I guess Professor Cyrus needs to fix him." Sora commented. Suddenly, the earthquake collapsed. The tower is going to explode. Sora begun to run while carrying Zane. She went downstairs faster. The tower is falling aside. The furnitures fell and crashed at the huge window. Sora is almost going to fall. She held the handle and continued to escape. But suddenly, the lifeless evil nindroid hit at Sora's head very hard. Sora knocked out and fell into a huge broken window and into a river. Sora is drowning. Meanwhile, a unknown man swum and saved Sora. He went out of the water and put Sora on the land surface. He's using a CPR to breathe Sora. Sora coughed and breathing. She opened her eyes gently. She can't see very well because her eyes blurred her sight. The unknown man took off his white scarf and tied Sora's neck as a bandage.

"Sora...Please you'll be okay." he said. Sora fainted. She lost her conscious.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finale and revealed

Sora's dream was she's five years old. She was in trouble at the pond because she can't swim. The pond is too deep for Little Sora. She was going to drown.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Sora cried and screamed. She was still crying and tired. The young man in white saw her. He rushed at the pond and dived into the water. He saved Sora. They were on the ground. Sora is still frighten and crying.

"It's alright, little one. You're not at the water anymore." he said and carried Little Sora. He went to the orphanage to give Sora some warm clothes. He noticed Sora's parents' number on Sora's ID and called them. After he called them, he made a hot cocoa with marshmallows. He poured it into two mugs. He gave the hot cocoa to Sora.

"Be careful. It's hot." the young man warned her.

Sora blew slowly the hot cocoa to make it warm and sipped it. "Mmm! It tastes good "she smiled.

"Thank you. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zane. What's your name?" Zane asked.

"Sora!" Sora cheered with a happy smile.

At night time, Sora lied on the bed. She was naked but at least, covered by a blanket. Her neck, left upper leg and right foot got bandages. Zaniel was sitting on the chair. He was worried. He touched Sora's cheek. Sora woke up.

"Umm... Where am I?" Sora groaned and asked.

Zaniel surprised and hugged Sora. He was happy. "Sora, you're okay. I thought I lost you. Please don't leave me again." he said.

"What are you saying? I can't die because I'm immortal. I don't want our friends in trouble. Besides, I saw Velan's insignia." said Sora.

"Me too... The Overlord and Velan teamed up. Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay. I love you." Zaniel kissed Sora.

"Yeah...Don't worry about me. I love you too." Sora kissed him back. She pulled Zaniel's shirt was shirtless. They hugged and kissed passionately. They lied on the bed and made love.

On the next day, Sora sat on the ground and looked at the statue of Zane. She wore her white scarf on her neck. (They wore clothes. They're not naked anymore. :D) Zaniel and Kai came in. Sora looked at them with a smile.

"Hiya guys!" Sora smiled.

"Sora, you should wear your coat. It's cold in here." said Kai.

"Nah! I can handle this. I learned from Zane-senpai and fought the Over #$* in the cold temperature." Sora replied.

"Let me guess. You sat on the ground because your leg and foot got hurt." Zaniel guessed.

"Yup! It's better to sit down than standing around like a statue." Sora laughed.

"..." Kai frowned.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

Kai went closer to Sora. He gave a small treasure chest to Sora.

"Wow! What is this, gold, diamonds or ashes of a dead body?" Sora smirked.

"Hey! All of your answers are wrong. Open it up." Kai hissed.

"Fine! Fine! You hot-headed." Sora replied and opened the small treasure chest. The inside of the chest is a white and light blue loom bracelet with a snow flake charm and the pictures of Zane, Sora and Reneya. Sora noticed it.

"It's a loom bracelet that I made for Zane. The pictures are me, Zane and Reneya." said Sora.

"Yes... Sorry that I lied to you. The truth is that he kept it as keep sake. He hate to lose it." said Kai.

He explained to Sora and Zaniel about why Zane puts his loom bracelet in small treasure chest. The flashback is that Zane went back to Sensei Wu's academy. He frowned about his loom bracelet. The white rubber band is broken. Kai came along with carrying many books.

"Zane, what's up?!" Kai smiled.

"Oh! Kai, let me help you." Zane helped Kai to carry some books. They headed to the library and put down the books on the table.

"Thanks for the help, Zane." Kai smiled.

"No problem. You studied a lot of this." said Zane.

"Yeah, I need all of it for teaching the studies. Anyway, your bracelet is kinda broken." Kai pointed at Zane's loom bracelet.

"I know... The rubber band was broken while we fought nindroids." said Zane.

"You should buy a new one or make your own." Kai suggested.

"No, I cannot. This loom bracelet made by Sora and Reneya. It's precious to me. I really don't want to break it." said Zane and looked at his loom bracelet.

"I have an idea. Put it in your box for keep sake. My sis did that before since we were little. It's like a treasure to her." said Kai.

"That's great. Thank you, Kai." Zane smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Kai smiled him back.

The flashback ended. Kai looked down and smiled.

"My idea worked. He kept it safe and sound. I hope you understand." said Kai.

"I understand. He doesn't want to break it. I'll fix it for him later. I have my loom band kit." Sora smiled and returned Zane's treasure chest to Kai.

"I think Zane will be happy. I'll get back to the dojo." said Kai and left.

"I remembered you made a loom bracelet for me." Zaniel smiled and showed his green and blue loom bracelet with a broken heart charm.

"I love making loom bracelet. It was easy." Sora showed her black and red loom bracelet with a broken heart charm.

"Anyway, I figured that Zane is still alive." said Zaniel.

"Huh! How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Well... After the whole evil nindroids massacre, I ran to find you. I technically saw him. He carried you and put you down on the ground. He got fainted. I was shocked and went closer to him. I saw he hugged you. I even saw a white scarf around your neck. It was really Zane after all." Zaniel explained and pointed at the white scarf that Sora wore it.

"Yes... I noticed my smartphone, the techno couch and the robots of Professor Cyrus at Borg Industries... He actually hacked the system and saved me." Sora held the white scarf that Zane gave it to her.

"Sora...Can I ask you?" Zaniel asked.

"Sure thing. Ask me right away." Sora replied.

"Do you love Zane as your big brother?" Zaniel's question is serious.

"...Yes, he's very kind, smart and caring... We trained together in eight years. He's always like my big brother. I never forget about him. After Reneya and I broke up." Sora frowned.

The flashback started at the Sensei Wu's academy. Zane is doing his paperwork. Suddenly, Cole was there to say something to Zane.

"Zane, Sora is here." he said.

"Huh! She's here. Wow! I thought she has a huge war at Gensoyume." Zane wondered.

"Well, her sister told me that the war stopped. She said that she needs you to talk with Sora." said Cole.

"Her sister? You mean Sopheria, Sora's twin sister. Why she needs me to talk to her? What happened to Sora?" Zane asked and worried.

"Dunno... Sora has a bandage on her arm. You must check on her right now." Cole requested.

"Alright, thanks." Zane stood up and ran outside of the academy. He saw Sopheria, Sora's sister.

"Excuse me, are you Sora's sister? Is she alright?" Zane asked to Sopheria.

"Two answers, yes. Eventually, I need you to talk my sister. She has a problem. Come with me." said Sopheria and walked to the forest. Zane followed her as well. At the cherry blossom, the pink petals fell and blew away. Sora sat on the ground, under the cherry blossom. She has a bandage on her left arm. Zane looked at Sopheria.

"She's so silent. I need to go to her." said Zane. Sopheria nodded.

Zane went closer to Sora. He was worried about her. Sora looked at him.

"Hiya, Zane-senpai." she smiled.

"Hello, Sora. Can I sit with you?" Zane asked.

"Of course!" Sora moved a side. Zane sat on the ground beside Sora.

"...Um... Sora, your sister told me that you have a problem." Zane frowned.

"It's nothing..." Sora replied.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. Let me see your arm." Zane ordered.

"*^$# no..." Sora moved away her left arm from Zane.

"Please... I will not mad at you." said Zane. Sora gave up and moved her left arm to Zane. He removed the bandage alittle and shocked. Sora's left arm has cuts. He did not believe that Sora wants to suicide. Sora began to cry.

"Sora, what happened to you?" Zane asked.

"...I... I want to...kill myself...but... I can't die. I felt hurt myself... I broke up Reneya because we mad each other. I want to get her back but she won't accept it... It was over... I left her...I want to kill myself... I'm a $# *ing +%=~ ! Why I did that on purpose?! I want to die! I don't care!" Sora cried with her tears.

Zane understood Sora's despair. He fixed the bandage and hugged her tightly. "Sora, don't say that. Don't kill yourself. I don't want to lose you as my little sister. It's not good for you." he said.

"I love her and I tried so hard to be with her... It's hopeless." Sora hugged him.

"Sora, Reneya has a depression problem. I figured out that she's a bipolar. She can't understand about herself and living in the world. She can't understand about a second chance. It's better to let her go and move on." Zane requested.

"..." Sora was crying. Zane comforted her and wiped her tears using his handkerchief.

"Your sister was worried about you, even your friends. They don't want to see you cry. I think Reneya has a same way as well. You won't give up about love. The citizens of Gensoyume need you to have faith and hope. My father died again because of his old age. It was sad but my friends were always there for me. Sora... please do not suicide. I love you as my little sister. Promise me that you must protect someone that you care and love." said Zane.

Sora looked at him with her light blue eyes. "...Kuya...Zane..." she sniffed. She hugged and nuzzled. Zane smiled and kissed Sora's forehead. He hugged her. He sang "Let her go" by Passager.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,

Only know you love her when you let her go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go...

And you let her go.

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow, and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

The flashback ended. Sora was going to cry. Zaniel understood that Zane is a good person.

"I... I realized that Zane is good to be a big brother. He's just like Nii-san. I'm glad that his friends accepted him as a friend and brother." said Zaniel. Sora hugged him. "Nani?Sora?"

"Zaniel... I miss him so much. I don't know when he comes back. I hope he's coming back to see him... to hug him... He's not only my senpai but also my big brother." Sora cried and hugged Zaniel tightly.

"Don't worry, he's coming back soon. Don't cry." said Zaniel. He hugged her and looked at the statue of

Zane. 'Zane... you took care of Sora... I promise that I will take care of my love. Thank you.'

The snow fell down gently and makes a beautiful scene. Sora and Zaniel hugged each other but suddenly broke a silent because Sora's smartphone is ringing. It was the ringtone of death. Zaniel got scared and hid at Sora's back.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! MIMIKO IS GOING TO KILL US!" Zaniel yelped.

"It's a text message, not a call. Mimiko supposed to leave one missed call, not text." Sora sighed and checked her smartphone. She was confused because her text is unknown but it has a voice mail. She entered the voice mail. Sora and Zaniel heard a song.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no

"What the! The song..." Zaniel noticed.

"Oh my gosh!" Sora covered her mouth using her one hand. She remembered that her senpai sang about her and Reneya broke up and moving on. She won't forget her memory.

And you let her go

ooooh ooooh oh no

Well you let her go

ooooh ooooh oh no

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

"Sora...Do not worry... I will come back soon, my little sister."

~THE END~


End file.
